


Pleasant Distractions

by KateKintail



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will provides some much needed distractions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasant Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Written originally for PEJA's "Sensual Delight" 60 second porn challenge. But this went a little longer than 15 minutes and then started to be less about sensual delights. So it became a fic to post to the FanFicHurtComfort list in honor of Talk Like a Pirate Day 2005 (September 19).

"What wound?" Jack asked, missing a step so that his boot slid down two with a jolt. He leaned against Will and clung to the banister to keep from falling the rest of the way into his cabin. Then he threw his head back to slide his fallen hat out of his eyes.   
  
"The one in your side you were trying not to let me know about," Will replied. His arms around Jack seemed to be the only things keeping the pirate on his feet at the moment. "It needs tending to."   
  
"S'not that deep." Jack waved his hand dismissively as he was deposited on his bunk in The Black Pearl. His other hand was pressed hard against his shirt, however, and a dark red stain thereupon.   
  
He winced but did not protest as Will pulled away the several layers of clothing until he got to what was most definitely a wound. The gash the sword had made was deep enough to require more than just bandages, but they didn't have much more on board at the moment. And, more to the point, they didn't have enough alcohol on hand to pacify Jack during a stitching session. There seemed to be just enough to relax Jack now, however.   
  
Jack drank from the flask he kept under his pillow as Will pressed a wad of cloth against the wound, then picked up a long strip in his other hand. He paused, his eyes meeting Jack's for a moment. For all Jack's insistence that he was fine, Will could see the hurt behind the other man's kohl-outlined eyes.   
  
Will ran his free hand up Jack's stomach, finding the pirate jump at his touch. Off came the shirts, yanked over his head which caused his hat to topple off as well. After another swig from the flask, Jack tensed up and bit his lip. Then Will was touching all over, with fingertips against the nape of Jack's neck and lips pressed upon revealed tattoos. As he provided the distraction, he circled Jack's middle with the bandages. He pulled back completely when he was done and Jack relaxed considerably.  
  
With a sigh, Jack leaned back against his looking blissfully unaware of the long cut in his side. His eyes were on Will only, watching as the young man fiddled with belt buckles and trousers ties and bootstraps. More importantly, he *felt* Will undressing him. The hands, calloused from so many years of being a blacksmith, slid soothingly against the warm skin.   
  
Inevitably, and slightly deliberately, Will's hand got too close to his side and Jack winced again. "How much does it hurt still?" Will asked, pausing in his ministrations to climb up onto the bunk and stretch out along the naked pirate's good side.   
  
Shaking his head, "What hurts is that they thought they could take me ship." He closed his eyes and dropped the now empty flask. "I must be slipping."  
  
Chuckling, Will shook his head and propped himself up on one elbow. If Jack could have seen himself during the battle, he would never have said such a thing. "They'll know better than to tangle with Captain Jack Sparrow now."   
  
"That's right!" Jack exclaimed triumphantly, breaking out into a grin. He sat up to get to Will but winced again and drew a sharp breath both from the pain and from frustration.   
  
Will bent down and initiated a kiss. Then he slid down the bed, his tongue drawing a trail down Jack's chest, then the length of his cock. Jack gasped again, happily, as the tip of Will's tongue circled the head. As Will wrapped his mouth around Jack's cock, the feather on his hat tickled Jack's side, just above the bandages.   
  
Jack grabbed the hat off Will's head, then used it to cover his face. After a few moments of Will sucking and bobbing his head up and down, however, Jack was far from wincing and much closer to moaning. He reached down and buried ring-clad hands into Will's soft brown hair encouragingly.   
  
A near lifetime of sex onboard ships had trained Jack to be quiet. So he neither moaned nor grunted as he found himself thrusting into Will's warm and ready mouth. But he did gasp again when he came and Will went from sucking to swallowing. Then he sighed once the sensation had passed and he lay, limp and spent, on the bunk with Will crawling up to squeeze beside him once again. "How was that?" Will asked, taking his hat back then drumming his fingers upon Jack's slowly rising and falling chest. "I hope it didn't hurt too much with your wound..."  
  
"What wound?" asked Jack, smiling contentedly.


End file.
